CivCity: Rome buildings
There are many buildings in CivCity: Rome, and are categorized by their functions Town center: This is the most important building in CivCity. It is where vagrants and immigrants gather for work in the city. Citizens cannot arrive if there is no town center. Construction of a town center starts the game, essentially. Housing and Storage House: Basic housing, starts off as a shack. Different levels of housing cannot be built by the player; rather, they require the inhabitants to improve it by gathering goods. However, if the player chooses to build an aqueduct and a reservoir, every newly built shack would automatically improve to a basic level hovel. The housing levels and goods are as follows: *Shack: Requires water to improve. Water can be collected at wells that require a citizen to man them, or can be sent directly to homes by aqueducts, which saves labor and time. *Small Hut: Requires meat to improve. Meat is gathered from animal farms and sold at butchers' shops. *Medium Hut: Requires tunics to improve. Linen is produced at flax farms and is turned into cloth at tunic shops. *Large Hut: Requires olive oil to improve. Olives are harvested in olive farms and then turned into olive oil at an olive press. *Small Hovel: Requires marriage and beds to improve. Marriage is started when the inhabitant visits a local temple and gets married. Wives are automatically 'produced' at temples and will follow the inhabitant to his home and live there and start a family. Wood is created when lumberjacks cut down trees at woodcutters' workshops is and turned into beds at a carpenter's shop. *Medium Hovel: Requires bread and entertainment to improve. You need a bakery, a wheat farm, and a mill to make bread. Entertainment comes in wide varieties such as taverns, piazzas, or a coliseum. *Large Hovel: Requires piped water and bathing to improve. Aqueducts provides piped water for the city. Baths provide bathing for your citizens. *Small Insula: Requires basic education to improve. Basic education can be provided by building a grammaticus. *Medium Insula: Requires fruit to improve. Fruit is harvested at fruit farms and can be sold at a fruit store. *Large Insula: Requires hospital access and a single slave to improve. Granary: Stores food, olives, and grapes. Warehouse: Stores all material goods and wheat. Farms Animal farm: Produces goats that are turned into meat by the farmer, can hold up to 4 goats at a time. Flax farm: Produces linen and requires 3 farmers to gather. Olive farm: Produces olives that are turned into olive oil. Requires 3 farmers. Grape farm: Produces grapes that are turned into wine by wine merchant. Requires 3 farmers. Wheat farm: Produces wheat that is turned into flour, which is turned into bread. Requires 3 farmers. Mill: turns wheat into flour. Requires 2 workers. Fruit farm: Produces citrus. Date farm: produces ..... guess. Shops Butcher's shop: Turns a goat carcass into several units of meat, which are sold and taxed to the citizens. Tunic shop: Turns raw linen into tunics which are sold and taxed. Olive oil shop: Turns olives into olive oil. Wine shop: Turns grapes into wine. Bakery: Turns flour into bread. Workshops Woodcutter: Two lumberjacks arrive and cut down trees into planks of wood. Stonecutter: Two miners arrive and cut stone into blocks. City Services Category:CivCity